The use of the traditional patient chart document by physicians in periodic hospital rounds and for other functions is hampered by many limitations. The chart needs to be located, reviewed and commandeered by a physician preventing others from using it and the chart is readily subject to being misplaced or mistreated. Other limitations include the absence of an efficient patient chart indexing mechanism and the associated difficulty of locating particular information (especially where the chart is bulky and covers lengthy, periodic, or complex treatment regimes). In addition, the fact that there is a single copy of the chart means it typically is kept near the patient limiting chart access for review and analysis by a physician at a later time and a different location. Similarly, a single copy of the chart also makes it difficult to keep the chart up-to-date with details of the latest treatment orders and test results.
The advent of computerized patient records enabling access to current information from many locations has addressed some of these issues. However, electronic patient record processing systems are also constrained by limitations. Specifically, computer access terminals are often not at the point of care. This requires a physician to print a report or carry the original paper chart in order to obtain a portable record. In contrast, a portable patient record processing device permits a physician to access and search current patient record information at the point of care using tools provided by the computerized patient record system. Ideally, the portable device, such as a palmtop computer, has a display large enough to easily view a patient record yet small enough to facilitate portability. However, available portable systems for processing patient record information are limited in their capabilities for securely accessing, transferring and updating patient record information and in their capabilities for creating and navigating image menus supporting the location and access of desired patient record data by a user. A system according to invention principles addresses these problems and derivative problems